


The Time George Got the Cute Fucked Out of Him (Almost)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lets hope I did this shit right, M/M, My first ever prompt fill!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam thinks George is cute, but a little too cute. He wants to see George a little mussed up. Scratch that, A LOT mussed up. </p><p>(Prompt: Can I have anything with Liam Payne fucking George? I would really like there to be something in there about how adorable and innocent George looks. Like maybe his innocent looks really turn Liam on to the point where he just has to have him? I want Liam to want to fuck the cute out of him. Like, he thinks no one should be allowed to look that cute, esp while getting fucked, so he fucks harder cos it’s not working and George is loving every second of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time George Got the Cute Fucked Out of Him (Almost)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my new internet bestie, creepingongeorge.
> 
> I'm taking prompts on my tumblr now for 1D or UJ fic. Its embrofic, follow meeeee!

Liam had met the boys from Union J a few times now, but not enough to really get to know any of them. They all seemed like nice guys but he wanted to know more. Was JJ actually that dopey, and was Jaymi really that sassy? Was Josh seriously that odd, and did he even have a brain-to-mouth filter?

George intrigued him the most. It might have been the comparisons he got to Harry, which Liam still didn’t get. He wondered if having a proper talk to the boy would change that, or just confirm his belief. From the interviews he’d seen, George and Harry seemed nothing alike. Maybe if Harry had drunk about ten litres of Red Bull, and George was given valium, they’d at least be on the same scale. Maybe. 

Probably not, Liam concluded, when he finally got his chance to talk to all the boys. It was at a fundraiser that they were all invited to, with about a million other celebrities who were all turning their noses up at the young boys because they thought their soap-star status was much more worthy of fame then ex-reality show stars. Had they not seen the album sales or the charts?

“Assholes.” Jaymi had rolled his eyes as a group of twenty-something year old actors walked past with a glare. “They’re just jealous because you boys have your pick of any girl in here over them.” 

Harry laughed and Josh shook his head with a grin. George giggled and started slapping his thighs like they were a part of a drum kit.

JJ raised an eyebrow. “Is that the Coronation Street theme song?” and everyone stared.

“I don’t think it would be possible to knee-slap that song. I think you’d at least need a trumpet or something.” Josh said

George giggled again and began to bop his shoulders up and down, like he was grooving to a song but there was nothing playing. Liam wanted him to stop moving, he was getting antsy. 

“I want to go dance.” George said and scruffed up his hair. “Maybe we could request some songs? I saw a violin earlier, do you reckon that means someone will be coming to play it soon? Maybe they do, like, violin versions of pop songs or something. That would be pretty cool.”

No one answered George and instead started chatting away, but Liam wasn’t listening to what they were saying. He couldn’t quite take his eyes off George, who just wouldn’t stop moving. He was grinning at people that walked past and would just start giggling about something that had to be in his own head, because there was nothing funny going on out here in the real world. Then he would bite his lip and blush, like he’d been thinking something dirty, and Liam was surprised to find that thought heating him up a little.

George didn’t look like the type to get dirty thoughts. It could be his big doe eyes, or his full, always flushed cheeks. Maybe even the way he sucked in as much air as he could before he spoke, letting his words tumble out in a rush. Liam couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he thought it might be something to do with his smile. His cheeks would plump up impossibly and his eyes would light up and a giggle almost immediately followed. He was pretty. Not hot, or sexy, just pretty. Beautiful even. Liam really wished he hadn’t thought of George and dirty in the same sentence, because now he was getting ideas. 

Now, he wanted to see if it was even possible to rough George up a little. To see if George’s eyes had the capacity to turn dark and lustful, or his lips to bite in invitation. He wanted to see that long lithe body naked and sweaty and laid out for him, and his cheeks redden from Liam fucking him into the mattress. Redden like how they were now, finally noticing the way Liam was watching him. Liam must have looked pretty damn heated, because George was giving him shy glances up through his lashes and letting his lips quirk into the smallest of smiles. 

George turned his head to look at something behind him, and Liam got full view of that pale neck. Fuck, but he wanted to bruise it up a little. He wanted to suck and bite it purple and leave red little fingerprints.

“Someone’s at the violin!” George squeaked, and Jaymi sent him a small smile but continued to chat to Louis. Josh and JJ grinned and told him to go watch, but George shook his head.

“I’ll come with you.” Liam announced, and George looked back to him with an impossibly wide smile. Like Liam had just given him a box of puppies. 

“Alright, yeah!” George said before turning and skipping off. Like, literally skipping across the polished marbled floor that he was sure to slip on soon. Or scuff it with his nice black shoes. 

So Liam hurried after him and stood by George, pressing his shoulder against the boy to make his presence known. George looked at him with a wide grin and then turned back to watch the woman who was playing some classical song. George started swaying and bopping anyway, and Liam had to smile. This guy was too fucking cute, it just wasn’t right.

“I think this song calls for slow dancing.” Liam whispered into George’s ear, and George looked at him wide eyed before cracking the world’s widest grin and nodding his head vigorously. 

“Alright! I’ll be the girl and you be the boy. You’ve got man arms.” He added and actually squeezed Liam’s arm. Was George flirting with him? 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Liam said, and rested his arms on George’s hips. George wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and they swayed like there wasn’t a crowd of laughing people forming around them, snapping pictures and waving their friends over. It must have been quite a sight, two boys from different boy-bands holding on to each other like they were. 

George noticed the attention and ducked his head into Liam’s chest, and Liam grinned because what must it have looked like now? He grabbed George’s hands and pulled them down between them before spinning George around and gripping onto him again. That earned them more laughs and claps, and earned Liam the sight of George’s wide eyes and blushing cheeks. 

“Do you dance with boys often?” George asked quietly. 

Liam shook his head. “No, but I rather like you.” He whispered into George’s ear, breathing heavily and watching as George shivered under the hot air. 

“D-do you? How do you like me?” George whispered back, pulling back to stare into Liam’s eyes warily, chewing on that lip and blinking his eyes slowly. 

“I really want to fuck you, George.” Liam answered truthfully, and watched as George turned impossibly pink and looked down. When he looked up from underneath that fringe, Liam wanted to snog him breathless right here in front of everybody. “Can I?”

George smiled and looked away. “Yeah, you can.” 

 

The taxi ride to the hotel was electrifying. George was shaking his leg up and down and constantly flicking his head around, like he was trying to look out of all the car windows at once. Liam just watched. 

They snuck into the hotel through a back way to avoid the paparazzi, and Liam pushed George to the elevator. George looked around, wide eyed, just how he looked at everything. Soon they were in the elevator and Liam couldn’t quite wait. He had George pressed against the doors, pulling George’s white shirt out from his dress pants to run his fingers along the hot skin, just watching George. He didn’t quite expect the boy to start giggling uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry.” George breathed out, pushing Liam’s hands away with a grin. “I’m just really ticklish.” 

“Oh.” Liam frowned, because in his fantasy George had gone from a giggling mess to a sexual animal when the lights went out. But he was still grinning and crinkling up his nose and shaking his hair out of his face. Liam couldn’t ponder that for much quicker because George’s lips were pressing against his gently but surely, and now it was his shirt being untucked and lithe fingers were undoing the buttons. Before much more could happen, the doors pinged open and George was sprinting down the hall. 

“Which one’s your room?” George yelled back to Liam, finally stopping to take in his surroundings. 

Liam smiled and shook his head before pointing to the door two down from the lift. George giggled and came running back to Liam, throwing his long arms over Liam’s shoulders and making it that much harder for him to unlock the door. When they were in though, George started pulling Liam’s jacket off and Liam spun back around to crowd George into the wall. Then he ducked down and started working at George’s neck. 

He felt George’s giggle through the skin under his lips but continued his ministrations until the laughing started to sound hysterical. 

“You alright?” Liam asked, and George grinned. 

“Yeah, s’just I’m ticklish everywhere.” He crinkled his nose up and pulled off his own jacket and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing more and more pale skin and a skinny little body that Liam found quite endearing. He also thought it would look fucking hot underneath his own tanned, muscular one. 

So Liam pulled off his own clothes and pulled down George’s pants, and pulled George down onto the bed on top of him. He gripped onto George’s hair hard as their tongues tangled, and groaned when he felt George’s hand start to slide up his abs and chest. Liam untangled a hand from his hair and ran it along George’s back, swallowing the giggles that snuck their way out. He stopped at George’s ass and palmed the flesh, feeling George harden against his leg. Liam rolled them so that he was on top of George, holding himself up over the smaller boy with his elbows on either side of George’s head. The boy blinked up at him in awe, and moved one of his hands up from between them to curl itself around Liam’s bicep. For that split second, George’s eyes looked lustful and heated rather than plain excited. Then the look was gone and George was back to looking bashful and sucking on his lip and blinking up at Liam slowly. Liam growled and plundered George’s mouth, sucking on George’s tongue and rutting down into George’s hip and loving the way George’s fingernails dug into his arm. 

George made a small moaning sound when their hard cocks brushed against each other, and Liam wanted desperately to hear George do it louder. He wanted George to groan and beg and scream out from what Liam was doing to him. So Liam wrapped a hand around George and stroked until he was breathing heavy and clenching his eyes shut and desperately rutting up to seek more friction. Liam knew what George really wanted though. He wanted Liam’s dick inside him, pounding until George was a sweaty mess, so he broke all contact with George to get the lube and George whimpered, sucking his lip with a frown as he watched Liam walk about the room naked. 

“Turn over.” Liam grumbled with a voice from deep down in his throat, and George giggled and rolled over, canting his hips up and waiting. Liam wanted George to wait. He wanted George worked up and begging and he needed to wait to get it. So he sat on the bed behind George, lightly tracing his finger down his ass crack and listening to the quiet sounds George was making. He wanted, he needed them louder. He brushed his other hand down George’s inner thigh, and when he came back up he rested it on the juncture between George’s thigh and his crotch, fingers lightly pressing into George’s ass crack and thumb digging into the skin just below George’s balls. That made George whimper and his thighs shake, but nothing more. “What would you like, George?”

And the boy giggled. He fucking giggled when there was a hand dangerously close to both his asshole and his cock. Liam didn’t know what more to do except fuck the boy. Fuck him until he was moaning uncontrollably, not struggling to contain his giggles. Fuck him until he was begging for it faster and harder, making George’s skin tingle with pleasure rather than tickles. So Liam pulled George’s ass cheeks apart and circled a fingertip around the entrance. And he slid a finger inside and he heard George’s first proper moan. It was deep and guttural and Liam grinned. He pressed it deeper and rubbed the inner walls until George jolted and keened and let out a small breathy laugh. At least it wasn’t a giggle. 

Liam slid the second beside the first, pulling and pushing them in and out as George’s breathing became erratic. 

“Holy shit, Liam.” George laughed. “That feels, like, really good.” He said quickly. It was more than really good, Liam wanted to growl. This was fucking hot sex, and George could only say it was really good? He stuck a third finger in, making George thrust his hips up and push them into Liam, and mutter “Fuck” rather throatily. That was better. 

“Are you ready for more, George?” Liam asked and watched George nod. “I’m gonna need to hear you answer with words, Georgey.”

George nodded vigorously this time and squeaked “Yes, I want more. I want your fingers out and your dick in and I want it, like, now.” He keened and Liam was well ahead of him.

Liam had his fingers out and turned George over roughly, holding his calf muscles up beside his head and slipping under so that George’s lower back was lying on Liam’s thighs. Then Liam lined up his cock at George’s entrance, looking up to see the boy biting his lip with blushing cheeks and wide eyes, and was that seriously the only expression George wore? With a groan, Liam pushed his lubed cock inside George and the boy squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. One that was much louder and definitely hotter than the others. Then George giggled and Liam pulled out and thrust in hard and fast, pushing George up the bed and making him giggle harder.

That only made Liam speed up. He tried to ignore the giggling and focus instead on the little puffs of air that were whooshing out of his lungs as he jolted up the bed. 

“Liam, I’m hitting the headboard.” George squeaked with a laugh and Liam groaned and tried a different angle. George moved his hands against the headboard, pushing himself back down into Liam’s thrusts and made a small whimpering sound when Liam found what he was searching for.

Liam kept thrusting up into that spot, listening to George’s grunts and groans and grinning when he heard George mutter “Fuck.” It made him speed up, pulling himself dangerously close to the edge because he needed to hear more cursing and dirty words and he needed to see George’s eyes dark with lust and want. So he demanded them open and George obeyed, revealing pupils blown with pleasure. He groaned _Fuck_ again, and bit his lip hard as he stared at Liam and reached out to wrap his hand around his swollen cock. Liam watched as George’s body flushed pink and his skin glistened with sweat. He looked at his own tanned arms wrapped around George’s pale legs, and his thrusts began to stutter. His orgasm was approaching quickly, and it was going to hit hard because George started coming, clenching spasmodically around Liam’s cock and uttering filthy words through his clenched teeth. That’s what tipped Liam over the edge, really. The way George had uttered _Fuck yes_ and his hand ran through his own sweat soaked hair and his head threw itself back to reveal the light purple marks Liam had managed to leave. And Liam came with a guttural growl, pumping the last of his come inside George’s fucked out frame. 

He flopped down beside George, watching the boy whose cheeks were definitely fuck-flushed, and whose lips were definitely biting in invitation, and whose body was sweaty and ravaged. Liam looked down at the come on George’s belly and traced a finger through it.

He was startled when George’s nose crinkled up and his smile spread over his face and a short burst of giggles sounded from his lips. “That’s my most ticklish spot, silly!”


End file.
